Una noche en el bosque
by Natubis
Summary: Po y sus amigos deben entregar un mensaje al emperador en la ciudad imperial, pero toman un atajo sin pensar que se encontrarían con una noche de miedo.


**Holis! Y muy feliz día del amigo! XDXD este es mi regalito para ustedes… emmm, bueno, acá en Argentina es día del amigo, no se si es distinta fecha en otros lugares, pero igual les dejo este regalito para ustedes… espero que lo disfruten!… **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Noche en el bosque.**

Un nuevo día brillaba en el Valle de la Paz y los bostezos empezaban a susurrar el canto de aquella fresca mañana de verano. Sus habitantes debían ya comenzar con el ritual de sus vidas, pero esa regla quedaba exenta para los pequeños que se quedaban jugando hasta tarde la noche anterior, sus vacaciones habían llegado y las disfrutaban al máximo. Paz y armonía se respiraba en todo el lugar, excepto...

-ya baja de ahí!- gritó Víbora – eso le pertenece a Tigresa. Po se lo regaló a ella, no a ti-

-ppfff, la historia de mi vida, verdad?- dijo irónico un langur dorado con un tarro grande colgando bajo el brazo desde lo más alto de la cocina.

-Puedes tomar un poco, pero no llevártelo todo, de acuerdo? De lo contrario se echará a perder- Mono se puso pensativo. Po había hecho un pedido especial al proveedor de mercancías de su padre, pequeño detalle que quería hacerle a su maestra favorita y gran amiga. Un tarro lleno de tofu fue lo que pidió, comida preferida de la maestra Tigresa, aunque este era especial por llevar consigo un particular sabor a banana. Mono prácticamente había enloquecido con el olor y era capaz de hacer lo que sea por una probadita.

-de acuerdo- dijo Mono bajando al piso pensando llevárselo todo igualmente.- pero ya no me sermonees. Como se encuentra Po?-

-mal, y se puso peor.-

-que le pasó ahora?-

-algo extraño, toda su boca y partes de su cuerpo se pusieron de un color azul y violeta. Tigresa está con él ahora y el maestro Shifu está hablando con el doctor-

-ya saben que tiene?-

-aun no- dijo Grulla entrando a la cocina con varios cuadros y pinturas bajo el ala.

-Grulla, ya se supo algo?- preguntaron ambos maestros preocupados por la salud de su amigo.

-descuiden, habrá Guerrero Dragón para rato. Aunque sigue muy débil ya se le fueron los dolores y se encuentra mejor. -

-uff, que alivio nos da escuchar eso- dijo Mono relajándose, desde hace tres días el maestro Shifu les había encargado una misión importante, debían entregar una carta en la ciudad imperial de China al mismísimo emperador. Po se había emocionado tanto en conocer la ciudad pero cayó en una serie de extrañas enfermedades y dolores que lo habían dejado débil y tirado sobre la cama. Retrasaron su misión hasta que recuperase, pero desde entonces había empeorado y el doctor no sabía decir lo que tenía, solo que tenía una pequeña indigestión. Ni siquiera la acupuntura de Mantis lo había aliviado.

Todos en el palacio estaban preocupados por él.

-ah sí, hablé con el maestro Shifu, dice que debemos partir en una hora, me mandó a avisarles que alisten sus cosas-

-creen que deberíamos ir?- preguntó Mono.- Digo, Po nos necesita y su padre solo se ha aparecido una vez por aquí-

-él dice que no hay problema y que no dejemos de lado la misión solo porque él está enfermo. Yo alistaré mis cosas-

-llevarás todo eso?- dijo Víbora señalando todos sus elementos de pintura bajo el ala.

-eh, si, lo llevaré para dibujar paisajes, quiero perfeccionar mi pintura- dijo Grulla acomodando su atril y apoyando un cuadro listo para pintar. –A ver, sonrían-

Mono y Víbora se pusieron en posición de combate y en menos de tres segundos ya tenían un dibujo profesional.

- estoy mejorando-

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PO.

-cof cof cof. WAH! Esto sabe horrible!- decía un desfallecido Po tirado en la cama mientras intentaba tragar aquel líquido rancio y negro del vaso que la daba su enfermera personal.

-sigue tragando... todo Po- dijo Tigresa sosteniendo al enfermo y al vaso para que no lo escupiera como la última vez.

-esto sabe a podrido- se quejaba Po con la voz algo suave mientras sin fuerzas se dedicaba a luchar contra un simple medicamento.–sé que esto me pone peor, solo huélelo– Tigresa olió el líquido y reprimió las ganas de devolver el desayuno en ese momento.

-deja de quejarte, estas hierbas son muy buenas para calmar el dolor y también son difíciles de conseguir, el único lugar donde crecen es en el Valle de escorpión-

-wow, que suerte que la teníamos- dijo Po.

-en realidad, Mantis fue a buscarlas-

-no debió molestarse... en verdad no debió- el enfermo no pudo evitar sentir culpa pensando que no se lo merecía.

-Mejor descansa, luces mejor esta mañana. Estoy segura de que volverás a salir de esta cama y buscar bandidos... en la cocina- Po sonrió ante el comentario que suele utilizar el maestro Shifu con él. Estaba agradecido por todo lo que sus amigos lo cuidaban y se preocupaban por él, sobretodo ella que se pasaba a cada rato a su habitación para saber si necesitaba algo o quizás un poco de compañía y de charla, Po siguió pensando que no se merecía tantas atenciones, aunque este último le agradaba bastante.

-Tigresa... gracias por todo- dijo Po. Tigresa solo se le quedó mirando sin hablar, debía admitir que le enternecía un poco aquella imagen del panda rodeado con varias bolsas de agua caliente y varias frazadas que lo cubrían en medio de un calor infernal. Casi parecía ver un niño que no quería tomar la medicina, aunque este niño no tenía el aspecto de estar muy enfermo, eso le pareció un poco extraño pero decidió no decir nada

-de nada, ya descansa. Dentro de un par de horas los chicos partirán- dijo Tigresa levantándose para dejarlo descansar.

- auh! Auh!-

-Que pasa Po?-

-auh! Son mis orejas auh! Las siento inflamadas-

-orejas?- Eso no era normal, Tigresa las inspeccionó. Lucían sanas y en perfecto estado, suavecitas y peludas. Po tuvo que evitar reir por las cosquillas que empezó a sentir, pero no quería quedarse solo y aburrido tan rápido. -no veo nada-

-auh! ya se me está pasando auh! ...uf, eso sí dolió-

-Dolores de oreja también. En cuanto vuelva el médico le avisaré-

-Tigresa, crees que me recuperaré?- Ella solo se limitó a tocar su frente.

-no pienses en tonterías, son solo unos simples dolores- Po le sacó la lengua - y una lengua violeta, no es para tanto, ni siquiera tienes fiebre-

-tú crees?- Tigresa asintió.-pero ni siquiera el doctor sabe que tengo-

-nunca creas en lo que dicen los doctores- aseguró seriamente.

-por qué no?-

-porque una vez le dijeron a una cabra que tenía un mes de vida-

-y que le paso? Se salvó?- preguntó Po entusiasmado.

-murió al día siguiente.- Po quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentar hacer sentir mejor a alguien no era el fuerte de Tigresa, pero lo intentó.

-vaya gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor-

Ella asintió con la cabeza asomándose una suave sonrisa por su rostro.- debo irme, en cuanto termine de patrullar el pueblo vendré a verte, tu descansa- Po suspiró, ya no tendría con quien charlar.

-Tigresa te estás olvidando de algo-

-no pienso hacerlo Po!, no esta vez!-

-por favor!, de lo contrario no me recuperaré- suplicó Po.

-no- Tigresa se cruzó de brazos, a Po solo le quedaba una salida.- es completamente infantil y completamente…-

-Por favor- insistió con ojos de cachorro. Tigresa gruñó y se acercó a él dándole un beso rápido en la frente, pero Po sacó un muñeco en forma de panda, muñeco que nunca se separaba de él desde que volvieron de la Ciudad de Gongmen. Tigresa gruñó más fuerte y decidió acabar su tortura besando también en la frente al mini Po hecho de trapo.

-aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww que tierno! Estoy ansioso por contarle a los demás – canturreó Mantis. Tigresa solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando que el pequeño ya no estaba allí, solo Grulla.

-yo no diré nada- dijo Grulla ocultando sus elementos de pintura y lo que acababa de pintar antes de que lo descubrieran,

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, en cuanto el panda se recuperara se encargaría de que verdaderamente sintiera dolor, pero ahora debía "entrenar" con Mantis.

-debo irme, vendré en cuanto termine de patrullar a Mantis. Perdón, en cuanto termine de estrangular al pueblo- Pero antes de que saliera se giró hacia Po.- por cierto, gracias por el tarro de tofu-

-qué? Que tarro? Cof cof cof. De que hablas?-preguntó Po muy nervioso.

-el tarro que le pediste a Mono que dejara en mi habitación pidiendo que escribiera una nota de parte tuya- El gritito emocionado de Víbora le anunció a la maestra que la boca de Mantis ya había hablado. Yeah, en cuanto atrapara al pequeño sabría lo que es guardar silencio, Tigresa se apresuró caminando por los pasillos-

-ya verás en cuanto vuelvas Mono… yo quería que fuera secreto!- se quejó Po.

-no te sientas mal Po, Zeng dijo que fue un dulce detalle de tu parte-

-aaaargh cof cof Zeng?-

-Se lo contó el maestro Shifu-

El maestro Shifu!, definitivamente ya no le volvería a pedir ningún favor a cierto primate. "Traidor!" gruñó Po en su interior.

-luces mejor esta mañana- dijo Grulla acomodando su pequeño atril preparándose para pintar.-Sonríe-

-Todos esos son tus dibujos?- preguntó Po algo asombrado viendo varios papeles al costado de su amigo. Grulla se los alcanzó para que los viera mejor.

-Puedes quedártelos si quieres, pero no logro mejorar mucho, quisiera dibujar algo real, algo definitivamente espectacular, y en este palacio solo encuentro momentos embarazosos.

Po observó todos los dibujos, desde Zeng jugando a que era Shifu con su ropa, Mantis volviendo a saquear la alacena de dulces, Shifu jugando con la figura de acción del maestro Yao, Tigresa volviendo a jugar con los ovillos de lana, Mono siendo ahorcado por Tigresa con ovillos de lana volando por todos lados. Cuantos secretos más guardaría el palacio de Jade? Muchos más seguramente, pero allí nunca nada sería aburrido y algo quedaba claro, Grulla era un gran pintor.

-jejje, reflejas a la perfección el lado oculto del Palacio de Jade cof cof. Uh! Vaya vaya! Que es este dibujo? Víbora tomando sol?-

-DAME ESO! Es un proyecto que no entenderías!- Grulla salió muy rojo de ese lugar y después de que el repiqueteo de sus pasos desaparecieran por los pasillos un panda alegre saltó de la cama dando saltos por todos lados.

-Sii! Me quedaré a solas con Tigresa durante varios días! Po eres el mejor! Ajajajjaja-

Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Sabía que todos debían marcharse para entregar ese dichoso mensaje al emperador de China. Estaba ansioso por conocer la ciudad, pero en sus planes no contaba que alguien debía quedarse frente al cuidado del Valle de la Paz, y ese alguien debía ser Tigresa por órdenes de Shifu.

Tuvo que tomar la decisión de si quería conocer una simple ciudad imperial o quedarse con la más fabulosa maestra de Kung fu, favorita desde siempre, y la amiga más querida para él. La decisión no fue nada difícil.

Se acercó a su cama observando un par de dibujos que le había llamado la atención. Sonrió viendo a Tigresa besándolo en la frente, era bastante enternecedor. Aquel dibujo quedaría bien guardado al igual que el de Mantis saqueando los dulces, algún día podría llegar a necesitarlo.

-muy bien Po, ahora al trabajo- el panda agarró su almohada y de su interior sacó unas cuantas moras -ups! Ya casi se acaban mis moras. Ahora con que pintaré mi lengua y mi pelo?... Ya sé! Puedo usar las nuevas pinturas de Grulla para pintar mi piel! Po, eres todo un genio ajajjajajajja- Po canturreó y rió alegre hasta que un pequeño y conocido rechinar de dientes lo detuvo al instante.

-Panda!- exclamó el maestro Shifu completamente furioso.- estabas fingiendo!-

-ah! Este, yo... MILAGRO! - gritó Po contento aunque su sonrisa fue bajando al ver la cara más enfadada de su maestro.

Esta vez dolería de verdad...

Los cuatro furioso y el guerrero Dragón marcharon por su camino hacia la ciudad imperial, Po fue todo el camino frotándose las pompas, su querido maestro la había mandado a patadas literalmente.

-estás seguro que puedes caminar?-le preguntó Grulla al verlo cojear.

-sí, ya no me duele nada... solo el trasero- se quejó Po

- ya no te duelen los brazos?- preguntó Mono.

-No-

-y tus jaquecas?-

-se fueron-

-y tu riñón?

-está mejor-

-las muelas?-

-sin problemas.-

-y tus dolores en el…-

-Mono no digas eso por favor!- exclamó Víbora toda roja. Todos intentaron quitarse la imagen de la cabeza... les fue imposible.

-pssss lo único que querías era quedarte a solas con Tigresa verdad osito cariñosito?- susurró Mantis en el oído de Po.

-ya verás el cariñito que tengo guardado para ti Mantis. Tu sabías que no estaba enfermo, no es así?- reclamó Po deteniendo su marcha y dejando que los demás de alejen un poco.

-Tu padre fue el primero en notar que no estabas enfermo y después de comprarle diez panes de frijoles me contó lo que tramabas-

- Dime de donde sacaste esas hierbas, no las fuiste a buscar al valle de escorpión, verdad!-

Mantis sonrió cínicamente -solo corté el primer árbol que vi- El estómago de Po se revolvió al recordar su "medicina".

UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUÉS...

-uf, ahora es a mí el que me duele todo!- dijo Mono parando su marcha.- Que Zeng no está para estas cosas?-

-el maestro Shifu dijo que este mensaje es muy importante, que debemos hacerlo llegar a las propias manos del emperador y traer su respuesta sana y salva.- respondió Grulla

-además Zeng está de vacaciones- recordó Víbora.

-chicos, miren allá!- exclamó Mantis con un brillo en los ojos. Desde lejos todos pudieron divisar la gran ciudad repleta de esplendidas edificaciones, grandes parques con sus fuentes y monumentos decorándolo, sus calles relucientes y casas de todas formas y tamaños; y finalmente sus verdes llanuras que daba el hermoso fondo de su paisaje.

La ciudad era hermosa, pero a Po ya no le pareció tan interesante seria aburrido sin Tigresa. Lástima que un maestro enfadado hubiera descubierto sus pequeñas artimañas, o era que había descubierto que se quería quedar con Tigresa, o que lo había considerado un vago. Nunca lo sabría.

-Muy bien, llegamos. En cuanto entreguemos el mensaje… emm quien lleva el mensaje?- preguntó Grulla.

Todos miraron a Mono que empezaba a retroceder con los ojos muy abiertos.

-eeeh, un momento por favor- Mono empezó a esculcar rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacando infinidades de cosas hasta que… ¡Enhorabuena! El mensaje estaba a salvo... en el palacio de jade.

-dime que no es cierto- gimió el más pequeño del grupo indignado mientras los demás se golpeaban en la frente.- se te olvidó en la cocina, verdad?-

-fue culpa de Po, él trajo esa delicia de tofu que hace que uno se olvide de donde está parado-

-que te traes con ese tofu, ya está rancio con este calor! - se quejó Víbora.- se huele hasta aquí-

-no lo escuches pequeña delicia- dijo Mono abrazando una pequeña bolsa.

-aaaargh!. Olvídenlo ya, tenemos que volver- dijo Mantis.-escuchen, yo conozco un atajo poco conocido para no volver a cruzar las montañas y los montes, pero es muy peligroso-

-tomaremos el atajo- dijeron casi todos dando media vuelta.

-hey Mantis, que tiene de peligroso ese camino?-preguntó Po.

-pues verás…-

Los héroes de China retomaron su camino por largos senderos difíciles de atravesar con sus impetuosos árboles y caminos rocosos que hacían algo pesado su viaje.

Varias historias se habían escuchado de aquellos bosques que empezaron a recorrer, sobretodo una muy conocida de " La Bruja Sin Rostro ", una supuesta bruja que le gustaba llevarse a aquellas personas que vagaban por sus territorios a las profundidades del averno. Leyenda o mito que nadie hubiera conocido a no ser por los relatos de su pequeño amigo que se encargó de contarles detalle por detalle la historia. Nada mejor para pasar el rato, mientras fuera de día.

Pero las horas transcurrieron mientras se internaban en un bosque más profundo y la noche ya yacía sobre ellos en pleno esplendor. La magia del viento susurrante había traido con sigo los recuerdos de los relatos escabrosos de Mantis, el pequeño tuvo que soportar varios quejas y regaños. Pero lograron acostumbrarse al ambiente gracias a una acogedora fogata que alumbraba bastante bien el lugar.

La noche se tornó algo fría, pero con la comida de Po cocinándose en el fuego aromatizando el lugar, y un poco de entrenamiento de kung fu se volvió más tranquilo, como en una noche de campamento bajo las estrellas y seguiría así, a menos que alguna bruja hiciese su presencia en el lugar, cosa poco probable. Pero Mantis comenzaba a aburrirse

-conozco otras historias que podrían gustarles- ofreció el más pequeño ampliando su sonrisa al ver que todos sus amigos se habían detenido como por arte de magia- AgH!-una cáscara de cebolla le cayó en el rostro aguando un poco sus ojos, la repuesta de sus compañeros fue evidente.- bien bien, no diré nada, pero solo quería entretenerlos un poco para que no piensen en la bruja. Después de todo ella suele...eeeh, no. mejor que no lo sepan-

-de que hablas... que suele hacer ella?-pidió Mono dejando el tofu rancio que tenía guardado. Mantis miró a sus compañeros que tenían la misma cara expectante de Mono y se llenó de satisfacción.

-Ella suele vagar exactamente por estos bosques, le encanta la oscuridad- siguió mientras Grulla dejaba de lado sus dibujos y Po dejaba el cuchillo con el que cocinaba - se comenta que le gusta arrastrar a sus víctimas queriéndolos ahogar en un rio-

-esa parte ya la contaste- recordó Grulla.- y también que busca venganza contra las personas que ahogaron a su hija por creerla un demonio-

-pero no conté otra parte, déjame seguir. Hace muchos años, incluso mucho antes de que yo naciera, en el pueblo de mi infancia, mi madre me contó que hubo una persona en el pueblo...-

-momento, momento!, esta es la clásica historia del amigo del vecino de una prima lejana… del cuñado?- preguntó Grulla inquisitivo.

-shhh. En mi pueblo hubo una persona que aseguró haber sido arrastrado por aquella bruja en este bosque, pero logró librarse y salir corriendo. Logró escapar, pero no del todo.-

-a que te refieres, que le pasó?-Preguntó Víbora muy atenta a su historia.

-Murió una semana después, fue tan grande el trauma que sufrió por aquellos días, su propia locura lo mató- casi susurraba Mantis mientras narraba la historia frente a la fogata.- Todas las noches la familia lo encerraba bajo llave en su habitación por temor a que se hiciera daño, pero él juraba que por las noches la bruja se le aparecía y lo arrastraba todas las noches hasta un rio queriendo ahogarlo. Nunca nadie supo cómo ni por qué, pero siempre en las mañanas aparecía todo empapado y gritando como un desquiciado. En los pocos momentos de lucidez que tenía avisó de una figura vestida de túnica negra y con una voz temblorosa de vieja anciana que le pedía su alma amenazando con ahogarlo en un río, nunca pudo ver sus ojos por que la capucha de su túnica le tapaba toda la cara.-

-por eso se la conoce como la bruja sin rostro- susurró Po. Mantis asintió con la cabeza.

-pero aquel vecino de mi pueblo logró verla. La noche en que murió se encontraba en su habitación encerrado y empezó a gritar peor que en las noche anteriores, la familia alarmada fueron hasta allí intentando entrar, pero la puerta no se abría y el hombre solo gritaba que le alejaran aquel rostro esquelético que lo asustaba y gritó "me arrastra, me arrastra!" hasta que sus gritos se fueron apagando. Luego, cuando la familia pudo entrar...- Mantis se detuvo de repente mirando para todos lados un poco alarmado -chicos no quiero asustarlos, pero dicen que los lugares donde anda la bruja sin rostro suele cambiar el clima de repente y...-

Todos desatendieron a Mantis para notar los vientos que soplaban cada vez más fuertes. Sus alrededores en ese momento parecieron más negros de lo habitual, tal vez por su imaginación o por que el viento que había consumido la fogata que los iluminaba. El frío se sintió a flor de piel.

-es extraño, se supone que estamos en verano- susurró Mantis.

-ajajajajaj- rió nerviosamente Po -bueno, ya basta de historias por hoy, la cena seguro que ya está lista- exclamó restándole importancia al asunto, pero dando un gran salto -ay! Que fue ese ruido?-

-que ruido? Que ruido?- preguntaron todos alarmados.

" la bruja, es la bruja" se repitieron automáticamente.

Pasaron los segundos y nada se escuchó.

-esta clase historias hace que tu imaginación... te juegue... malas pasadas...- Víbora terminó lentamente su frase por el pequeño ruido que se escuchaba. Eran pasos, al principio suaves, pero cada vez más fuertes y se acercaba a ellos. Todos se quedaron paralizados.

-Mantis- llamó en lo más silenciosamente posible Po.- que es lo que hace la bruja sin rostro?-

-congelará nuestras almas y se las llevará a las profundidades- logró decir Mantis sin apartar la mirada de algo que parecía moverse entre las altas hierbas. Los pasos se acercaban más, ahora en pisotones fuertes. Un olor a putrefacto empezaba a sentirse en el lugar y finalmente un trueno inundó todo.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!- gritaron todos al unísono echándose a correr al interior del bosque alejándose del camino, corrieron un largo trecho sin mirar atrás y sin parar internándose en lo profundo del bosque. De a poco se detuvieron intentando recuperar el aliento.

-que fue eso!- chilló Po aguantándose las náuseas.

-era ella, era la bruja sin rostro, le gusta rodear a sus víctimas- Víbora le pegó un latigazo a Mantis en la cabeza y luego, Po, Mono Y Grulla también le dieron un buen coscorrón

-por que hicieron eso?- exclamó enojado Mantis frotando su cabeza - vi una sombra negra moviéndose hacia nosotros- dijo en jadeos mientras sostenía su mini corazón intentando calmarlo.

-ya fue suficiente de tus cuentos!- chilló histérica Víbora.

-yo sé lo que vi! porque no me creen?- exclamó enojado Mantis.

-por favor ya detente, solo nos pones más nerviosos a todos!- exclamó Grulla empezando a temblar, no supo si por el frío que aumentaba cada vez más o por el miedo.

-por favor créanme- rogó Mantis. Todos lo miraron, lo conocían perfectamente para darse cuenta de que decía la verdad, lo cual los puso aún más nerviosos.

-Lo importante ahora es saber donde estamos- aclaró Mono intentando cambiar la conversación.

Miraron a un lado y al otro, estaban perdidos. La luz de la luna solo daba lugar al juglar de árboles, que gracias a sus ramas gruesas y negros tallos dejaba suelta a las imaginaciones más terroríficas. El clima poco ayudó, los vientos fuertes y los rayos fueron anunciando una gran tormenta que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos. En qué momento había cambiado tan repentinamente el clima? Nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero la verdad era que algo extraño sucedía...

Pasaron los minutos vagando por el bosque intentando ubicarse nuevamente, si no encontraban un refugió pronto se congelarían.

A cada paso se sentían más desorientados, Mantis se aferraba más al cuello de Mono, después de lo que había visto temía ver algo que su imaginación le ofreciera. Víbora se enrolló sobre Grulla, que parecía más agradecido que incómodo. Po no pudo evitar sentirse afligido, en ese momento deseo tener mil veces a Tigresa a su lado, seguramente diría algo como "ese cuento fue inventado para asustar niños... como ustedes" o sacaría una respuesta lógica y satisfactoria a las cosas que sucedían allí. Creería en ella, en su seguridad y el miedo se iría. Ella nunca mentía y debía admitir que tenía envidia al observar a sus compañeros y no tener a quien abrazarse.

Aún recordaba la casita de terror del último festival del pueblo, sin grandes diferencias a la que recorrían en esos momentos, recordó como no se había soltado del brazo de Tigresa en ningún momento. Estaba seguro de que se había molestado, sobretodo cuando gritaba en sus tímpanos, pero tampoco lo había apartado de su lado.

" aaahh los pequeños placeres de la vida" Po suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Que miedo?, que bruja? Que vientos fuertes y frio? En ese momento recordaba su pequeña alegría y otra vez volvía a pensar en ella.

"Creo que tengo hambre" pensó Po al sentir como pequeñas mariposas parecían revolotear por todo su estómago.

"como estará ella? Que habría comido? Que estaría haciendo?" Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, podía verla allí, su silueta empleando aquellos movimientos que toda su vida había desarrollado, tan agresivos y finos que solo ella podía hacer, repartiendo golpes entre reptiles, golpeando a su antojo a Fung y su banda de cocodrilos bandidos. Dormiría bien esa noche. Pero uno de ellos se acercaba traicioneramente por detrás, ella se dió cuenta pero no logró esquivarlo bien, y el golpe que recibió la mandó directo contra una pared. Él no permitiría eso. Saltó con su capa y su sombrero de guerrero dragón y con la velocidad de un rayo la atrapó recibiéndola entre sus fuertes brazos poniéndola a salvo. Los cocodrilos huyeron despavoridos chocando entre ellos por su magnificencia.

"oh Po, eres mi héroe!" exclamó ella colgando en sus poderosos brazos mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Amor y cariño se desprendía de la mirada de su amada, su doncella, que ahora llevaba sus labios a él dispuesta a recompensarlo como se merecía.

-miren allí!- gritó Grulla sacando a Po de sus ilusiones volviéndolo al mundo real de un golpe.

"La bruja!" pensaron todos alarmados, pero Grulla señalaba una casita de madera frente al claro de un río. Todos suspiraron de alivio al darse cuenta de su reacción infantil. Se hicieron paso entre toda la maleza intentando llegar a la casa.

"wow! Que fue eso!" pensó Po recordando su fantasía y empezó a tener la ligera sospecha de que se estaba enloqueciendo al pensar en esa forma de su amiga, o quizás de que estaba enamorado. Po simplemente se dedicó a eliminar esas imágenes de su cabeza nuevamente y centrar su atención en esquivar la maleza que rodeaba aquella casa.

Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

-hay alguien en casa?- llamó Víbora golpeando más fuerte. El silencio que recibieron de respuesta lo dejó claro.

-no hay nadie- finalizó Grulla mirando al cielo, era peligroso para él volar con tanto viento y rayos que hacían su presencia. Los rayos prácticamente iluminaban a parpadeos el lugar, Mantis tenía la sensación de pensar que en uno de esos parpadeos se descubriría la figura espectral de alguna sombra, así que sin pensarlo formó una llave con sus tenacitas y abrió la puerta.

Una casa simple y con un par de sillones a la vista se logró divisar en el interior siendo iluminada vagamente por un par de velas en un rincón de la sala. Mono se puso en seguida en marcha para encontrar más velas.

-seguro que el dueño no tardará en llegar-

-Víbora, no creo que este lugar tenga un dueño- replicó el más pequeño.

-por que no? Hay un par de velas encendidas aquí-

-nadie podría cruzar entre toda la maleza que rodea la casa- Ambos tenían la razón y esa incómoda verdad los dejó en silencio.

-descuiden, seguro que aquí vive alguien, quizás el dueño utiliza un camino que no conocemos- aseguró Grulla tranquilamente – será mejor que busquemos más velas-

-yo ya las encontré- exclamó Mono mientras las encendía con ayuda de las velas ya encendidas.-uf! bueno, esto es mejor que estar allá afuera- soltó Mono con un suspiro, pero las nuevas velas encendidas dejaron al descubierto las paredes de la casa repleta de cuadros de individuos que parecían mirarlos de una forma horrible y también en el fondo una escalera. Todos tragaron saliva fuertemente

-en serio piensas que esto es mejor que allá afuera?- preguntó Grulla.

-yo ya me voy!- canturreó Mantis salió disparado hacia la puerta, pero el viento fuerte del exterior lo tiró de vuelta haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

-creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí esta noche- sugirió Víbora.

-no pienso quedarme aquí con esas feas cosas mirándome- alguien por detrás de ellos emitió una risita burlona.

-Tigresa diría que solo son retratos, nada más- dijo Po sonriente.

-es cierto- dijo Mono acercándose a dar apoyo a su amigo – además tú dices que viste algo allá afuera-

-si, fue la bruja-

-Mantis!- gritaron todos molestos.

-no digas eso- le retó Víbora.

-ni si quiera sabes si fue una bruja... pudo haber sido un zombie.- todos se quedaron mirando extraño a Mono. –que es peor?-

-emmm... no lo se. Si yo muerdo a un zombie, él se vuelve normal?- preguntó curioso Mantis.

-eso... tiene sentido- dijo Mono con un dedo en la barbilla pensando en la respuesta de Mantis.

-bueno, ya me convenciste. Pasaremos aquí la noche- dijo Mantis acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, aún seguía algo asustado por todo y la noche aún no acababa. Miraba para todos lados intentando deshacerse de los sonidos de esos pasos que podía escuchar levemente, prefirió pensar que su mente le jugaba en contra.

Todos observaron el extraño lugar, desde los negros candelabros polvorientos que colgaban en el techo hasta los retratos de intensa mirada que parecían ser más frías en cada momento. Por los candelabros pudieron deducir que esa no era una casa china.

-quien habrá escogido esta decoración? Está súper bárbara!-

-y tu que estas festejando?-reclamaba Grulla por el entusiasmo de su amigo

-bromean? Nosotros, los furiosos y el guerrero dragón encargados de una misión importante nos perdemos en el bosque, lloverá torrencialmente, Mantis vió algo raro... es espeluznantemente asombroso!- dijo Po casi sin aliento de la emoción.

-uy! que divertido saber que estamos perdidos con frío, con hambre, y quizás una bruja siguiéndonos- teatralizó Mono.

-Yo pienso que Mantis se confundió, recuerden unos momentos antes le había tirado una cáscara de cebolla, su vista pudo haberse nublado. Además esta es una aventura que podremos contar en un futuro...- Po fue bajando el tono de su voz al igual que sus orejas mostrándose algo entristecido.-aunque Tigresa no está aquí con nosotros, le hubiera encantado acompañarnos... digo, ya saben como le gusta que cumplamos bien cada misión- agregó rápidamente.

-si, claro Po... "la misión"- dijo Mono en un tono picarón que sonrojó a Po. -descuida amigo, tengo algo que tal vez te reanimará- y sin previo aviso Mono le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago con un ataque parecido al de Tigresa. Po soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Mono!... - se quejó la víctima - ella lo hace más fuerte, además tu no tienes su pie-

-más fuerte se ha dicho- canturreó Mono preparándose nuevamente pero Grulla lo detuvo, parecía algo perturbado.

-qué pasa?-

-sshhh-

Pequeños ruidos se escucharon desde el exterior, eran pasos, los mismos que habían escuchado anteriormente, ahora alrededor de la casa. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a sí mismos y se abrazaron instintivamente ante el lúgubre sonido de pisotones que iban de un lado al otro como si intentara cruzar la maleza que rodeaba la casa.

Sus corazones se relajaron un poco cuando esos pasos dejaron de escucharse, solo se pudo escuchar el canto del viento, cada vez más fuerte, el agua no tardó en caer en grandes gorgoteos chocando contra el piso y contra la casa. Ya no podían marcharse de allí.

Un fuerte trueno sonó y se abrazaron más fuerte entre ellos, un trueno mucho más fuerte sonó y fuertes golpes chocaron contra la puerta provocando que perdieran el aliento y sus desbocados latidos inundaran aquella sala. Debía ser una alucinación aquello que pasaba, el próximo pueblo más cercano se encontraba a 6 kilómetros y no había ningún otro atisbo de vida por aquel lugar, ni siquiera era conocido el camino que habían tomado.

-hay... al...guien... en… esta… casa?- preguntó un lúgubre susurro tosco y tartamudeante como si fuera una vieja anciana. Todo mundo se paralizó en su lugar, mientras empezaron a rezar mentalmente todo lo que se sabían. Rogaban por que fuera un murmullo insignificante, juegos de su imaginación, pero el mensaje había sido demasiado claro.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada volvió a pasar, pero tampoco se separaron del fuerte abrazo grupal, la mayoría ocultó su rostro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos cuando la puerta rechinante empezó a abrirse lentamente frente a ellos. Sus latidos imparables llegaban a doler y temblaban, pero no del frío. La puerta finalmente estaba completamente abierta y allí no había nadie.

Otro estrepitoso trueno sonó y una sombra grande entró flotando a la vista de todos plantándose frente a ellos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-chicos!, chicos!, soy yo - dijo una voz temblorosa, pero femenina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- La figura se quitó la capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, era Tigresa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-cállense de una buena vez!- gritó ella dejándolos mudos por unos momentos.

-eso…eso… eso fue súper bárbaro!... de verdad nos asustaste- chilló Po entre feliz y emocionado, aun sostenía su corazón con ambas manos intentando acallar sus latidos.

-Tigresa por que nos asustas así! Creímos que la bruja quería llevarnos... llevas esa ropa a propósito!, verdad?- acusó Mantis limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

-la bruja sin rostro?... ppff! Ese cuento fue inventado para asustar niños... como ustedes- aclaró observando lo que más resaltaba en esa habitación, esos distinguidos retratos, con la mirada fija hacia ella. Eso podía intimidar a cualquiera, pero en seguida recobró la compostura.- solo por eso corrieron por el bosque gritando como locos?-

-momento! Esa sombra eras tú?- preguntó Mantis atónito- yo sé lo que vi. Vi una sombra que flotaba en el aire y este camino no es muy conocido-

-solo era Tigresa con esa túnica- le aclaró Mono desquitándose con un buen coscorrón al pequeño del grupo

-Como sabemos si es ella realmente? puede ser un disfraz- Mantis empezó a estirar la piel de la maestra, sus orejas y sus cachetes. –un disfraz muy bueno. Seguro que no eres una bruja?-

-Sal de ahí antes de que te conviertas en una mantis hembra- amenazó Tigresa enfadada.

-si es ella- chilló Mantis feliz estirando sus bigotes. La maestra gruñó y Mantis se ocultó detrás de Po.

-No fue difícil encontrarlos con el rastro de olor de ese tofu rancio y esta túnica siempre la llevo en los viajes por si llueve, además de que no podía empapar el mensaje que irresponsablemente dejaron en la cocina- reprendió con la voz algo tiritante.

-ese fue Mono- acusó Grulla.

"Por suerte!" sonrió Po para sus adentros.

-pero al menos ya no tendremos que volver hasta el valle de la paz-

-yupi- dijo Tigresa sin un hilo de gracia.

-no escuché eso... miren, que les parece si subimos aquellas escaleras?, debe haber algo más cómodo y cálido para pasar la noche allí – propuso Víbora.

-me parece bien- dijo Po con los ánimos al cien por ciento. Cuando Tigresa estaba allí podía sentir que sus ánimos volvían, en ese momento Po empezó a tener la ligera sospecha de que se estaba enamorando. Nah! Eso no era posible, solo por sentirse inmensamente feliz y con mariposas nuevamente flotando por su estómago cuando ella estaba cerca. Seguro tenía hambre.

Po dejó de subir las escaleras al sentir el ambiente muy silencioso. Miró atrás y nadie había avanzado ni un escalón -cof cof... que no vienen?- Todos desviaron su mirada, Tigresa solo observaba aquellos retratos.

-mejor ve tu primero, si hay algo extraño por allí lo sabremos cuando grites- dijo Mono.

-y que hay si esa supuesta bruja me atrapa?-

-lo importante es que lo sabremos- respondió Mono. Po solo avanzó con la vela en su mano hacia aquel oscuro lugar -Mantis, tu si que sudaste!- se quejó Mono dándose cuenta de que tenía toda su espalda mojada y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras Mantis salía corriendo a acompañar a Po.- Mantis más te vale que eso haya sido sudor!-

2 A.M….

Tigresa despertó sobresaltada, miró alrededor la habitación donde posaba y notó la pequeña mesa donde una hilera de muñecas de trapo descansaba, menos un conejito con un listón rojo que yacía en el piso. La caída de ese muñequito la había despertado.

"que raro" pensó Tigresa "seguro que fue el viento"

Pero allí no había ninguna corriente de aire.

Tigresa tiró de un empujón las frazadas de color rosa pastel que la cubría, el calor la estaba sofocando, y pensar que en momentos antes de dormirse el frio estaba tan fuerte que se le había cruzado la loca idea de buscar un poco de calor con el panda

"que locura!"

Cuando habían subido por las escaleras encontraron n pasillo repleto de habitaciones, y a pesar de que el cuarto que había escogido estaba lleno de cobertores y una cama muy cómoda el frio reinaba en ese lugar, estaba tan fuerte que había pensado que quizás por una noche podía dormir con Víbora, pero al recordar que ella era de sangre fría y que le costaba bastante regular su propia temperatura descartó la idea. La única opción que le quedaba era uno de sus amigos, jamás haría algo así, aunque quizás con Po…

Tigresa se dio cuenta de que el frio podía ser bastante intimidante.

Ahora el calor la sofocaba y decidió buscar el baño para refrescarse un poco. Pero primero levantó la muñeca de trapo con una cinta roja que momentos antes se había caído y sonrió, ella solía tener muñecas así cuando era pequeña.

Miró con curiosidad el gran retrato que colgaba en esa habitación, era una pequeña niña con la misma muñeca que ahora sostenía en su mano y había una gran diferencia, ese era el único retrato en toda la casa que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-extraño- susurró Tigresa, más extraño aun que ese fuera el único retrato que llevaba un nombre en la base... "Lara Withbur". Ni las camas o las paredes o si quiera el nombre era chino, pero le restó importancia y dejó al muñeco en su lugar.

Salió cuidadosamente al pasillo, como si cualquier ruido pudiera perturbar el cómodo silencio que allí había, seguramente sus compañeros ya estarían dormidos. Sintió algo extraño su alrededor y un leve olor a putrefacto se tornó en el aire, apostaría varios masajes de pies a que era el tofu en descomposición que Mono seguramente le sustrajo sin permiso y se negó a tirar, prácticamente había vaciado todo su tarro!

Bajó por las escaleras y allí seguían los retratos intactos, con esa mirada perturbadora ahora fija en ella. Se sorprendió bastante, aquello era imposible. Anteriormente esas miradas estaban clavadas hacia el centro de la sala. Se fue acercando a uno de ellos para inspeccionarlo mejor.

Era escalofriante a la vez que casi hipnotizante la mirada de aquella cabra que parecía mirarla con odio, inconscientemente empezó a dar pasos hacia el retrato, su mirada se perdió y su respiración se volvió un susurro, ella solo podía seguir avanzando.

Era como estar en un trance, hasta que en el ese lugar resonaron unos pasos corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras captando toda la atención de la maestra.

Era una pequeña figura y Tigresa la siguió sin titubeos por el pasillo de los dormitorios donde sus amigos dormitaban hasta llegar frente a una puerta que había cruzado aquella pequeña. Pero no era otro dormitorio, era un pequeño armario plantado de escobas e instrumentos de limpieza. Cuando la alcanzó la pequeña niña estaba sentada contra la pared, sosteniendo aquella muñeca de trapo con listón rojo, apoyando se frente contra sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas.

-mami?... mami eres tu?-susurraba desde el interior la niña.

-no, soy una maestra de kung fu, mis amigos y yo nos desviamos del cami…-

-mami?-

-no tengas miedo... tu eres Lara, verdad?- dijo intentando sonar lo más suave posible, aquella niña parecía estar algo asustada - mis amigos y yo...-

-mami, mamá estás ahí?-

-mi nombre es Tigresa, no soy tu ma...-

-mamí está detrás de ti- dijo la niña con una risita.

En ese momento Tigresa pudo sentir ese horrible olor a putrefacto más fuerte que nunca, el mismo que había sentido al ver a sus amigos correr por el bosque y la misma sensación de que alguien estaba tras ella. Se paralizó un momento y giró lentamente hasta observar frente a ella a alguien vestida de túnica negra con una capucha que le cubría el rostro, se le cortó la respiración cuando se dió cuenta de que aquella figura no tenía pies.

"imposible!"

Sin previo aviso esa figura la tomó de sus pies y la arrastró por el pasillo de los dormitorios. Un terror profundo la invadió cuando intentó liberarse y su cuerpo no le respondió.

-chicos ayúdenme!- gritó desesperadamente - ayúdenme!- Su cuerpo inmóvil recorría el pasillo siendo arrastrado por aquel ser espectral. Quiso gritar nuevamente, pero las puertas abiertas de los dormitorios revelaban que allí no había nadie.

-auxilio! Víbora! Grulla! Mantis Mono... Po!... ayúdame Po!- La figura la arrastró por las escaleras golpeando fuertemente su cabeza por cada escalón y la llevó por medio de la sala hacia la salida, todos aquellos retratos ahora miraban hacia abajo, como si tuvieran miedo ante la presencia de aquel ser.

"imposible imposible!" gemía Tigresa dentro de si, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad y aferrándose de la puerta de salida . Aquella persona se la quería llevar al rio. Se aferró con la mayor fuerza que pudo mientras esa persona la tiraba más y más, si quería vivir no debía soltarse, pero aquel ser era demasiado fuerte y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho. La niña con la muñeca de listón rojo colgando en un brazo se le acercó toda empapada.

-vete de aquí!...pide ayuda rapido!-

-mami solo quiere jugar- canturreó alegre la niña - que no te gusta el agua?- dijo mientras le iba salpicando gotitas en el rostro por diversión.

-huye!- gritó mientras dedo por dedo se fue resbalando por el sudor, finalmente no resistió.

-NOOOO! - Tigresa despertó en esa habitación agitada y entre jadeos. Miró a su alrededor, las paredes color crema, las muñecas de trapo y el retrato de la niña igual de sonriente. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Tiró las sábanas color rosa pastel a un lado y se pasó las patas por el rostro estirando levemente sus bigotes. Eso había sido horrible, el sudor le rodaba por todo el rostro, pero de pies a cabeza ella estaba seca. Eso la asustó un poco al recordar que la niña la había mojado solo en el rostro, pero luego recobró su compostura.

"ridículo" se retó a si misma, solo había sido un sueño. El frio helado seguía allí, igual de molesto y se volvió a cubrir con las mantas.

"Aquel sueño parecía tan real" se dijo a si misma intentando dormir nuevamente pero le fue imposible.

Giró y giró sobre su cama observando toda la habitación. El lugar estaba bastante polvoriento como para que pueda habitarlo una niña.

"Que clase de familia vive aquí? "

Miró las muñequitas de trapo ordenadas en fila, allí estaba la de listón rojo. Giró nuevamente y fijó su atención al techo, a la pared, al retrato y se dió cuenta de que estaba buscando concentrar su atención en cualquier insignificancia, cualquier cosa para deshacerse de aquel pensamiento que se obsesionaba con dominarla por culpa del frio... acaso sería malo el pensarlo? Para una guerrera como ella era totalmente inaceptable... dormir con el panda. Él era mullidito, abrigado y la fuente de calor que pudiera satisfacerla como debía, además era por culpa de él que ella estaba allí en ese momento.

"ridícula manera de solucionar tu problema!" se reclamó a si misma. Jamás lo haría a menos de que fuera un "caso extremo".

Intentó enrollarse mas sobre si misma, pero era inútil, el frio incluso se burlaba de ella llevándose la única fuente de calor que había allí, una minúscula vela que de todas formas se consumiría en cualquier momento.

Empezó a castañear sus dientes con más fuerza. La idea volvía y volvía a ella. Algo le decía que de todas formas terminaría golpeando su puerta y lo única que ella hizo fue golpear ese pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos queriendo forzar su sueño, pero solo recordó lo cálido y suavecito que era un abrazo de panda, sus mejillas retomaban un poco el color que había perdido y tragaba saliva. El panda hiciere lo que hiciere no se separaba de ella, después de que Shifu le dijo que solo fingía estar enfermo supo en seguida por que se inventó mil excusas para no ir en ese viaje, quería quedarse con ella. Pero por que?

El solo recordarlo le hacía sentir cosquillas por todos lados, exactamente no sabía por que, pero solo pasaba si Po estaba cerca, todavía recordaba la casita del terror que habían organizado en el último festival del pueblo, Po prácticamente no dejaba de saltar y abrazarse de ella, sabía que estaba asustado, pero por los cielos! Esa no era forma de comportarse del Guerrero Dragón, y lo peor de todo era que en ningún momento ella lo había apartado, ni por más que sus tímpanos hubieran colapsado por cada conejo o cerdo disfrazado que salía asustando con un ridículo disfraz. Ese día había sido especial para ella y ni siquiera supo el por que.

"dormir con Po? Solo si el mundo se viene abajo" se mofó Tigresa y sin previo aviso la muñeca de listón rojo cayó al piso. Un segundo después ya estaba plantada frente a la habitación de Po haciendo ademán de querer tocar la puerta, pero se congeló en su lugar.

"no debería estar haciendo esto". Po tal vez era algo molesto, a veces demasiado infantil, torpe, ingenuo, ruidoso y muchas cosas más, pero era un buen amigo que de seguro no le negaría pasar la noche con él si se lo pedía, además él era muy inocente como para querer sacar algún provecho de ella, no era esa clase de gente.

Tocó la puerta admitiendo que definitivamente había perdido su sano juicio.

-Tigresa?-

"como rayos lo supo!"

-Tigresa eres tú?-

-Sí, escucha... - "por qué es tan difícil?...pero que rayos hago aquí? Solo se cayó una muñeca de trapo!" -solo venía a preguntarte si...-

-Venías a buscarme porque sentías frio, verdad?- contestó Po del otro lado despertando un inesperado orgullo en ella.

-Qué? Claro que no!- respondió en seguida." como lo supo?" se escuchó una pequeña risita desde el otro lado.

-Entra... con confianza- la llamó.

Si, iba a entrar, pero solo a aclararle al panda que pensaba erróneamente de ella y que no necesitaba de su ayuda. A veces podía ser tan terca y de carácter difícil, todos lo sabían.

Entró dispuesta a comerse a su víctima, no de verdad, pero algo parecido.

- oh rayos!- Gritó un enfadado Mantis poniendo un puchero.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías aquí – dijo un alegre Mono que estaba acurrucado al lado de Po. Todo el mundo estaba allí, más específicamente junto a Po, Mantis con la cara de un niño que le habían quitado un caramelo se encontraba acomodado sobre la barriga de Po, Grulla en el otro lado posado como un ave con Víbora enroscada en él completamente dormida, al parecer las plumas le agradaban mucho.

-Que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Lo mismo que tú. No es cierto?- dijo en tono picarón Mono.

-el frio es insoportable- alegó Tigresa intentando no tartamudear por el frio resguardando el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pero ya lo había perdido por completo por solo el hecho de estar en ese lugar y de ver como Mantis le entregaba resignado una bolsita con monedas a Mono que le susurraba un "te lo dije". Esos malandrines habían apostado con ella! Pero ahora que debía hacer?.

-bienvenida Tigresa! - dijo feliz Po mientras empujaba rápidamente a Mono -aparté un lugar para ti-

-oye, eso no se hace!- chilló Mono desde el piso refunfuñando y saltando nuevamente a la cama buscando algún pequeño lugar entre Grulla y Po. Tigresa, solo negó con la cabeza, aun le parecía una locura, pero aun así se decidió a acomodarse también a su lado antes de que se terminará de congelar, inmediatamente Po la abrigó bien con la gran frazada que los cubría a todos.

-gracias- susurró. Intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible, el frio se marchaba lentamente.

-Tigresa te encuentras bien?- preguntó Po observando varios chichones por toda su cabeza. Ella solo asintió y Po decidió no incomodarla con preguntas, ya se le veía muy incómoda de todos modos.

-Mono deja de empujarme!- se quejó Grulla

-no puedo... yo solo...-

-deja de moverte!-

-AAAHH!... Quien me pellizcó el trasero?- se quejó Mono.

-me estabas aplastando! Mis antenas no son de goma y creí que era una almohada.-

-pues sal de allí!-

- aay mira, está tan suavecito! Cuchi cuchi-

-Mantis!- Mantis saltó a la cabeza de Po para que no lo vuelvan a aplastar pensando que Po era igual de suavecito en todas partes.- oye Grulla déjame ese brazo- le pidió Mono empujándolo más.

-olvídalo, este es mi brazo-

-oigan hay suficiente brazo para todos- habló Po.

-apártate!-

-no, apártate tu- se apalearon entre tanto ajetreo, Víbora que colgaba en Grulla solo empezó a roncar. Hasta que Mono cayó rodando por uno de los costados, pero no se iba a rendir y se trepó por los pies de todos empezando una gran revolución debajo de un simple cobertor, al parecer la cama no daba abasto para todos.

-AUH!- se quejó Grulla desde el piso, Víbora solo roncaba más y más. - ALAS DE JUSTICIA! GA! GA!- Todo dentro de la habitación voló por todo lado. Hasta el más paciente del grupo perdía la cordura cuando hacia un frio insoportable.

Mono se levantó del piso y se metió velozmente a la cama agarrando solo para él todo el cobertor. Tigresa aún seguía teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al mismo tiempo que sus labios estaban bien pegados a los de Po.

No solo todos volaron por la habitación con el ataque de Grulla, sino también mariposas dentro de dos individuos que se separaban completamente avergonzados.

La guerra de titanes seguía en la cama. Grulla estiraba el cobertor que Mono se negaba a soltar.

-no me dejarán con frio!- chilló Mono enrollándose más.

-ustedes muévanse de una vez- rugió Tigresa amenazadoramente viéndolos con ojos fríos. Mono y Grulla se miraron el uno al otro.

-NUNCA!- dijeron al unísono. Po estaba calladito con las manos unidas, podía sentir la mirada de alguien "extra" en aquella habitación. Se giró observando de reojo el cuadro colgando la pared, la imagen de aquella cabra vieja que le sonreía le puso la piel de gallina, no recordaba que sonriera tan profundamente.

-aaah!- Gritó Po saltando dentro de la cama, Tigresa no perdió oportunidad y se metió también. A empujones intentaban acomodarse entre la gran masa que se movía debajo de la frazada, Víbora siguió en el más profundo de los sueños, Mantis estaba perdido por algún lado. Al intentar establecer el control solo lo estropeaban más y plumas ya volaban por toda la habitación. Mono había apoyado su codo en la cola de Tigresa y a duras penas logró esquivar ese puño feroz que fue directo al estómago de Po.

-Aug!- gimió Po agarrando su estómago.

-lo siento Po, no quise...-

-no hay problema- aseguró totalmente rojo Po - pero puedes quitar tu codo de allí?- Tigresa muy avergonzada se movió rápidamente gruñéndole a Mono.

-no fue mi culpa, Mantis me pellizcó en el trasero... otra vez- se quejó.

-y tu me aplastabas… otra vez-

-tenía miedo que tirarás gases intestinales-

-no te quejes, tu eres el de los eructos-

-pero tu te comiste todo ese tofu descompuesto - apuntó acusadoramente a Mono. Parecía que nuevamente volaría todo por aquella habitación, pero se pudieron percatar de los pequeños quejidos de Víbora y se quedaron quietos. Víbora podía ser muy pacífica y alegre, pero si alguien llegaba a interrumpir su descanso, ese alguien sufría graves consecuencias, Mono y Mantis conocían ese detalle a la perfección.

Todo volvió a la calma, aunque estuvieran mal organizados y piernas, brazos y colas colgaran por allí, estaban cómodos, y lo más importante, sin frio.

Cada uno se durmió, pero Tigresa no podía dormir aun, pero pesar de estar mal acomodados, ella sabía bien donde se encontraba. Se quedó pensativa observando al panda ya dormido. Fue extraña la manera en como un mal sueño y el frio le hicieran terminar en los brazos de su amigo, verdaderamente era una locura. Pero todo era bastante real, la cálida respiración del panda chocó contra su cabeza, su suave temperatura la acompañó junto con el suave latir de su corazón... y también sintió los ronquidos de Mono en su espalda.

Se estremeció como nunca al sentir los dedos de Po recorrer con ligereza su cintura provocando estallidos en su interior y ya podía sentir como le faltaba el aire. Pero Tigresa aún no había perdido el juicio del todo

-Po! - se quejó la maestra con un puñetazo para alejarlo.

-No papá, dame cinco minutos más- susurró Po mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Definitivamente tenía razón al pensar que junto al panda no pasaría nada de frio, se lo dejaría pasar solo por esta vez, pero al menos aquella noche ya no tendría pesadillas, estaba segura de ello.

-om ñom ñom ñom... tofu... lo mío con las galletas solo... fue pasajero- susurraba Mono mientras se estiraba empujando más a Tigresa contra Po, pero a ella eso ya no le importó mucho.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón sobre lo que pensaban….

FLASHBACK

"_Hola Tigresa! Po me pidió que te escribiera una nota junto con este regalo, que detalle! Pero ya sabes lo tímido que es, todos te decimos lo mismo, sabemos lo que pasa entre tu y Po, ya no finjan! Pero bueno, me pidió que escribiera "para la guerrera con un corazón de oro" que aburrido! Mira amiga yo los felicito a ambos por lo suyo, pero ya tienen que dejar de actuar. Guiño guiño..."_

Tigresa no tenía la más mínima idea de que hablaba Mono, pero ahí no terminaba el mensaje.

"_... Hola Tigresa! Soy Mantis y estoy escribiendo con una pluma de grulla, escribe fantástico! Aunque a Grulla le dolió y luego me dolió a mi cuando logró alcanzarme. Pero lo que te quería decir es lo mismo que Mono, sabes que Po no sabe mentir y se nota que está loco por ti y tu siempre tan atenta a él. Espero que no te moleste que coma un poco de esto, pero es una delicia y tiene sabor a banana, nunca había probado esto. Pienso que deberías agradecérselo a Po guiño guiño, y recompensarlo muuuy bien, guiño guiño._

_P.D: oculta este tarro, Mono ya no puede parar,"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

...Tal vez algo más pasaba entre ellos. Tigresa solo sonrió. Oogway siempre dijo que el amor era algo muy hermoso y que si alguna vez se lo cruzara había que cuidarlo y protegerlo. Si había algo más entre ellos dos dejaría que surgiera. Si pasaba algo más entre ellos solo el tiempo lo diría pero en ese momento solo se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Si esa noche ella se acurrucó perdiendo su rostro entre el cuello de Po no se dió cuenta; si ella ronroneó inconsciente toda la noche con una suave sonrisa marcada en su rostro no se dió cuenta, si esa noche Mantis le mordió sin querer una pompis a Mono nadie se dió cuenta y el embarazoso secreto se mantendría entre ellos, y si esa noche ella disfrutó estar en compañía de Po toda la noche y verlo despertar con aquellos ojitos somnolientos que le dedicaban los buenos días con una tierna sonrisa tampoco se dió cuenta de que había adorado ese momento.

Momentos que jamás se volverían a repetir, a menos que...

-ajajjajajaja... que gracioso chicos, quien hizo esto?- dijo Mantis volteando a ver a sus amigos que estaban todos con los ojos abiertos. - fuiste tu Tigresa!-

-por que dices eso?-

-nos has querido asustar desde anoche desde que nos seguiste por el bosque hasta tocar la puerta queriéndola tirar abajo-

-para tú información la puerta estaba abierta cuando yo entré – todos abrieron mucho más los ojos y los famosos guerreros de china corrían sin parar por los bosques hasta llegar a su destino, pero solo ellos conocerían el terror que habían vivido en esa casa.

Al despertar habían querido ver si esos retratos daban tanta impresión a la luz del día, pero solo se encontraron con ventanas que daban al exterior.

Pasarían varias noches antes de que pudieran volver a dormir solos.

* * *

**FIN?… NO! EPÍLOGO… Mujajajjaja soy perversamente buena XDXDXD**

* * *

Tigresa abrió sus ojos alarmada, despertó por un ruido que chocaba contra su nuca.

-estás bien?- le preguntó un guerrero de blanco y negro que descansaba a su lado. Ella no respondió y solo lo contempló, se dió cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer. Suspirando se echó a su lado.

-no te preocupes, esta vez tuve otro tipo de sueños-

-de que se trató?- preguntó Po acomodándose para poder escucharla mejor, aunque las cosas allí estaban muy incómodas.

-esta vez soñé que ella se iba- Po sonrió, era lo único que deseaba escuchar. Después de aquella casa tan extraña Tigresa había tenido un par de pesadillas con ese lugar y aquel ser extraño con el que había soñado, Shifu no supo que decirle, pero extrañamente él podía percibir una extraña fuerza que andaba tras ella, así que cada noche cada vez que sentía algo extraño se concentraba con ayuda de la paz interior e intentaba transmitir el mensaje de "vete" "déjala en paz". Tal vez cosas del universo o por ser el guerrero dragón o simple suerte, lo importante es que ahora ella estaba más tranquila.

Con un poco de timidez se acercó a ella besándola suavemente en la frente. Siempre la protegería, era su amiga más querida para él, era muy especial y además muy hermosa. Po tuvo que patear nuevamente esos pensamientos que siempre lo carcomían.

Tigresa quedó un poco sorprendida por el beso, pero sonrió. Había algo entre ellos y podía notarlo, sobretodo cuando disfrutaba dormir tan cerca de él, pero amanecer todos los días en sus brazos, seguiría el consejo de Oogway.

-Papá siempre me dijo que eso ayuda a uno recuperarse- intentó excusarse Po un poco avergonzado.

-ya cállense los dos y dejen dormir!-

Po y Tigresa se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos patearon fuera de la cama a cierto insecto pequeño que se quejaba y volvieron a acomodarse para poder dormir.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Todos se levantaron alarmados por el grito de Mantis y también casi gritan del susto, excepto Grulla.

-oh, perdón- dijo Grulla levantándose rápidamente de la cama - me pareció interesante aquellos retratos de esa casa tan rara, así que los pinté anoche… que les parece? - dijo grulla.

-wow! Te quedaron exactamente iguales que los de aquella casa- exclamó Mono.

-verdaderamente iguales- dijo Tigresa.

-espectacularmente bárbaros!- siguió Po con el alago.

-vaya gracias, emmm… Mantis estás bien?- preguntó Grulla viendo a su amigo con las patas arriba y la lengua para afuera en un grave estado. -mejor sacaré los cuadros de aquí para no volver a asustarlo. Por cierto,donde está Víbora?-

-el desayuno ya está listo!- canturreó alegre Víbora apareciendo por la puerta y volviendo a la cocina, Mono salió disparado hacia allí.

-Bueno me llevaré los cuadros después- dijo Grulla también saliendo de esa habitación.

-vienes Po?- preguntó Tigresa.

-en un momento- Po, como buen amigo puso a Mantis en la cama y apagó la luz para que pudiera seguir descansando, pero antes de irse tapó los dibujos de Grulla con una manta para que no se vieran y se apresuró a alcanzar a Tigresa. Pero al cerrar la puerta la manta se cayó.

Desde la cocina nadie escuchó los alaridos provenientes de las habitaciones.

**VERDADERO FIN…**

**Que les pareció? Les gustó? Extremadamente cursi? Extremadamente largo? Ay! Me agarran cosquillitas de los nervios XDXD contame que te pareció dejando un review o cualquier cosilla. Intenté que fuera algo de terror masomenos, pero es que yo me asusto hasta de los payasos XDXDXD… así que si te dio aunque sea un poquito de miedo o impresión mi meta está cumplida... de lo contrario mmmm pues me esforzaré más XDXD claro que hasta Halloween XDXD **

**Jeje, bueno, me despido de todos. Saluditos!**

**P.D: mis disculpas si fue muuuy largo, pero como ya lo tenía terminado decidí subirlo de una vez jejej. bye!**


End file.
